Leap of Faith
by konekoxsasaki
Summary: The world is out there, Blondie, you just have to have the faith to go and get it.


**Hey ! This is my first Tangled based story, so go easy on me! It is dedicated to a dear friend of mine, pen name Amuse9xo! If you like Harley Quinn, go and read her lovely new story! Anyway,she reminds me of Miss Rapunzel, and she inspired this story so enjoy!Reviews are appreciated** ^.^

**Disclaimer: Tangled is not mine, Disney owns it. But maybe some day...**

The sun shone out across the small clearing , highlighting the gleam of a small stream. Butterflies fluttered softly across blades of emerald green, pausing only to land on a few vibrant flowers. Leaves stirred in tall trees at a gentle breeze.

The tower in the centre of all this was the only thing that stood still. Stuck. Just like the girl who lived within it.

She stared out at it all with wide and earnest green eyes, her impossibly long golden hair held in a loop in her small hands, looping around a small hook above her head. Her fingers twitched nervously as she deliberated. She was scared, and thrilled, and terrified , and unbelievably, overwhelmingly happy, and- It was all just too much to think about!

And so she sang, calming her nerves with a breathy, lilting melody.

"Look at the world ,so close and I'm halfway to it..."

It was beautiful, the grass, the sun, the leaves, the trees- She took a deep breath, continuing,

"Look at it all ,so close ,do I even dare?..."

Mother would kill her if she did...

She took another deep breath, the notes soothing her frazzled nerves. she could do this, she could do this!

"...Do you, uh, sing a lot, Blondie? Cos it's gonna get real old, real quick, if you do."

An arrogant voice interrupted her thought process and she squealed in surprise, jumping from the ledge back into the room, Trying to dart behind the nearby mannequin, an automatic reaction to the new presence. The new MAN. She'd never met a man before, and even if he didn't have fangs, that didn't mean he wasn't gonna attack her.

Flynn Rider bit back a laugh as a pair of wide green eyes peered over the top of the small mannequin, and blinked innocently at him. If it weren't for the fact she had knocked him out - a story which would never be told out of that room, by the way- and bribed him into following her insane little mission to see the "floating lights " -again, a story never to be retold- then he would find that pretty darn adorable.

"Don't you come near me." She mumbled determinedly over the fabric, her eyes sparking. He smirked.

"Please. Are we going or not? " he heaved a dramatic sigh, inspecting his nails. "Cos, if not, I'll just take my satchel and be on my merry way..."

He turned back to the room, and she darted away from the mannequin, determined to stop him. She HAD to see those lights, and he seemed to be the only way, so she was going to make sure he did!

"N-no-" she began to say, only to be cut off by a sharp yanking at her scalp, tugging her back so abruptly that she fell to the floor. Huffing , she turned to look at what she had snagged on, and was met with the sight of her hair tangled in the hook at her window. Just great. How was she supposed to look all intimidating and in charge, if she kept being a klutz like this? Another thought filled her mind. She was a klutz, and she was a ditz, just like Mother had said. Her gaze dropped to her bare feet. She was underdressed and unprepared, and she had no way of knowing what the outside world was like. Yes, she had captured one Flynn Rider, locked him in her closet, but that was ONE person. What if, what if there were more out there?! The thought made her heart flutter. She couldn't do this, she couldn't just LEAVE...What would her mother say? She would be so disappointed. Rapunzel gazed sideways, to where Pascal clung to a clump of her long hair, his little eyes watching her worriedly as her own welled up with tears. He squeaked , trying to cheer her up with his little smile.

"Blondie...?"

His voice sounded different, softer, with less arrogance, and more worry. It was strange.

She sniffled, the tears beginning to overflow, and before she knew it she was crying. Crying in front of Flynn Rider! How was she supposed to be scary and intimidating now?!

"Whoa..."

Flynn rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. What the hell was up with this lady? First knocking him out with a frying pan, next tying him to a chair- with her creepy extra long hair, no less- then letting her FROG stick his TONGUE in his EAR - not weird at ALL- then being all...demanding and stuff, and now she was CRYING.

He really needed out of here, now. It was all too messed up. He was supposed to be sat on some island by now, a beer in hand, surrounded by piles of gold from his stolen crown. Not stood feeling like his heart was being crushed at the sight of some tempting little captor crying.

"Hey..." he muttered awkwardly, kneeling down beside her, and taking her chin is his hand, forcing her gently to look at him. Her skin was smooth, he thought. She sniffled again, the tears dripping slowly down her cheeks.

"You really that scared of going out there?" He asked, and she hesitated, distracted by the smooth lilt of his gentle voice. She much preferred this to arrogance, she decided. It made her trust him.

"I...I can't do it." she whispered. "It's so beautiful out there and I wanna see the floating lights SO much..." he smiled a little at the determined, longing tone in her voice. "But what if it all goes wrong? W-what if I'm not good enough out there? W-what if there really are ruffians, a-and thugs, and quicksand?"

There was a pause in which he watched her, and for a moment, he forgot he was Flynn Rider, dashing and brave thief. For a moment, he was just Eugene Fitzherbert, his forgotten true self. And he felt badly for her. He wanted to hug her and reassure her. He wanted her to know she would be safe if she just took the leap. But Flynn did not act all sappy like that. Flynn Rider did things HIS way. Including comforting young women.

"Quicksand?" He finally asked, amused arrogance seeping back into his tone. "...in a forest? Really, Blondie?"

She frowned, an adorable little crease appearing between her brows.

"Really? W-what about poison ivy?"

"Easily avoidable." He assured her confidently, giving her his best grin. "You've got me as a guide. And you'll never know how awesome a guide I can be unless you try, right?"

He tried really hard not to cringe at how much that sounded like a bad chat up line. She however, seemed oblivious.

"Cannibals?" she asked slowly.

Ok, that one gained a laugh of disbelief. Had the girl never been outside?

"None that I've ever met, and anyway, I've heard they are quite friendly."

She bit her lip, exchanging a quick glance with the frog in her hair. Weird.

"...what about..." her voice dropped to a scandalised whisper, her eyes widening dramatically. "...the plague?"

Ok, so maybe she was just crazy after all.

"Unless you've got some magic carriage that will take you back to the Dark Ages, I am pretty certain you will be just fine." He assured her seriously, after pretending to think about it.

He struggled to keep the incredulous laughter out of his voice, as her eyes widened even more, a little smile whirling the corners of her pink lips. She looked to the frog.

"Hear that, Pascal?! There's no plague!"

The frog looked to him and he nodded.

"No plague, Pascal."

The little frog squeaked happily, and he couldn't help but smile. Then realise he was talking with a FROG. Definitely time to get going.

"So." He cleared his throat, and patted her head, standing to disentangle the knot of hair trapping her. It came loose easily, and she stood, watching him as he moved closer to her.

"This is how this is gonna work. I'm in a good mood, so I'm gonna start climbing down. You can follow me, or you can stay here. It's totally your choice. But this is a one time offer. You don't come down, I'm gonna assume the deals off, and I'll get my satchel back. Sound fair?"

She blinked, then nodded once.

"Great!" He beamed and ruffled the top of her hair. "Then there's no problem!"

With that he turned and clambered onto the window sill, beginning his descent and definitely not thinking about the girl and how much he wanted her to come with him. Nu uh. Not one bit.

She took a deep breath, and looped her hair once more around the hook.

The world didn't look any different to just minutes ago, but this time she knew something.

She was ready, and she could do it.

"Lets go." She breathed to Pascal, who beamed.

And she jumped.

**Hope you enjoyed****!**

**Until next time,** **Konekoxsasaki**


End file.
